


Fanboy and Chum Chum in: Fan Overboard!

by SugarSyringe



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Obligatory Beach Episode, Tags TBA, tw for drowning maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSyringe/pseuds/SugarSyringe
Summary: Obligatory beach episodeWhen Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle find themselves lost at sea how will they get back to the sweet embrace of land?
Relationships: Fanboy/kyle (fanboy and Chum Chum), fanboy/kyle the Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Fanboy and Chum Chum in: Fan Overboard!

**Author's Note:**

> Click this link to see a series of super sexy images including a title card!!!! No i wont just add the pictures to the story.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1W6rgySmetGZW1hI87_10ujFhJ98A_FpRecpeEmCsnVQ/edit?usp=drivesdk

The class is in chaos, books fly between students, plastic bags stuffed with towels and swimsuits litter the floor, today is the class field trip to the beach. Of course Fanboy and his best friend Chum Chum are more excited than anyone!

"Fanboy what do you wanna do first? Swim? tan?" Chum chum prods excitedly. In his desk he rocks back and forth excitedly.

"You know we can't tan," the tall hero sighs. "I burn too easily,"

"Aw, well what about sand castles? Ice cream? Sand in our suits?" Chum Chum grins excitedly.

"We can do it all!" Fanboy picks up his younger friend by his cape. The glint in their eyes made it obvious that today was going to be awesome!

"You two could stand staying on the beach to study, you've brought the class average down you know," said a red headed wizard in the desk in front of them. He didn't bother turning.

Chum Chum laughs. "Don't be such a killjoy, Kyle!"

"Yeah, come on! What are you going to do at the beach?"

Kyle bristles and finally turns to face the two boys from his seat. "Nothing! I'm going to study and get re-accepted into Milkweed!"

Fanboy cocks a brow at his friend. "The school sigmund goes to?"

Kyle becomes visibly more frustrated, he stands in one quick movement so he's in front of Fanboy, close enough he fears his nose will touch the other's. He can feel the others' breath in his face and it makes his face warm.

"Milkweed is the school I go to!" He catches his mistake, quick to correct himself. "Went to! Will go again, you ninnies!" He turns around with his arms crossed, sure the discussion is over.

Chum Chum, in an act of bravery, lets himself ask another question. "So... You won't be swimming?" He asks with youthful innocence.

Kyle reels back and pulls his wand from his back pocket, ready to belt out a hex just when Mr. Mufflin interrupts the chaos in his class.

The drone of the teacher's voice quiets the class, books stop flying and bags are off the floor and in the arms of the students. "Okay, boys and girls, and purple kid, please go outside to the bus in an orderly-" Mr. Mufflin doesn't get any further with his words before his students rush out to the front of the school, leaving him spinning in front of the door. "...f-fashion." 

The last out the door is Kyle, he lets his teacher out before him and locks the door with a wave of his wand.

  
  


The beach today was warm, the sand burnt the feet of the children who walked upon it. Everyone was already in their swimming gear, all except one of course.

"Aw, Kyle!" Fanboy calls out, he was wearing a pair of green swimming trunks, however he opted to keep his gloves and mask on. He jogs up to Kyle with Chum Chum in tow, the younger boy wearing orange trunks, leaving his mask and gloves on as well. Fanboy and Chum Chum took quick notice that the only change in the wizard's appearance was the addition of red flip flops instead of red trainers. "You can't swim in that!"

The older boy rolls his eyes, "I'm not swimming," he says. "Im studying!"

Fanboy cringes. "But, we're at the beach! Come on! You'll get sand in your paper!"

"I've charmed them."

"I'll throw them in the ocean."

Kyle frowns and glares. He decides, then, that he needs a good distraction. Picking up the youngest of the three he throws Chum Chum into the water, grinning mischievously at the masked hero.

"Go fetch!" He laughs manically.

Fanboy gasps before he rushes after his friend, kicking up sand. Unfortunately, however, the sand buries Kyle.

"Alright, Chum Chum! I brought the perfect thing for our beach escapades!" Fanboy laughs, from his cape he pulls a white sailors hat and places it gently on his friend's head. Next, he pulls a white captain's hat, placing it on his head. "and now! The piece de resistance!" With the dramatics of a trained actor he pulls a deflated kiddie pool.

"A pool? For the beach?" Chum Chum pokes the limp rubber.

"Yeah, they were all out of rafts. Now!" He turns and twists the pool to find the nozzle to inflate it. "Let's get cracking! Or should I say, blowing?" 

It takes them only 15 minutes to get the kiddie pool fully inflated. They make sure it's close to bursting, how else would it float? The three layers of the pool resemble that of a watermelon.

"This is perfect, Fanboy!" Chum Chum says excitedly.

"Ah, ah, ah, " Fanboy chides, waving his finger in his friend's face. "That's Captain Fanboy to you, first mate Chum Chum!"

They giggle between themselves. 

Fanboy and Chum Chum carry the kiddie pool to the edge of the water, the older of the two places the makeshift boat on the water, he assists his friend in getting in before pushing the pool deeper into the water and joining him by jumping in. The boat rocks and wobbles.

"Eugh…" Chum Chum is quick to lean over the side. "Captain Fanboy! I'm gonna be sick!" 

"Oh no! Don't worry first mate Chum Chum! I'll just grab the paddle and we can go back to shore!" Fanboy looks around the small pool. Twisting and turning, rocking their boat more. "Huh! I coulda swore I had a paddle! Unless…" 

He uses his hands as a pair of binoculars, curving his fingers to create two tunnels and gazes upon the shore. He gasps. There on land lay the forgotten oar.

"No!" Cries fanboy, his voice echoes, he hits the side of the pool in frustration. "It seems, First Mate Chum Chum, that we are lost at sea."

Yo walks past them, the water is shallow here.

Chum Chum sobs. "What are we gonna do, Captain?"

"The only thing we can do. We can hope." Fanboy removes his hat and presses it to his chest, sighing.

Chum Chum cries out to the people around him. "Help! We're lost at sea!"

Meanwhile, on shore, under a large umbrella, sat Kyle. He's traded his jeans and rugby shirt in for a t-shirt, shorts, and water wings (just in case the beach were to flood, of course). He found soon that the sand was uncomfortably sneaking its way into his jeans. Also, it was hot.

Kyle peers up from his books to see Fanboy and Chum Chum flailing around in what looked like a very cheap kiddie pool. He can't help the grin on his face, he starts to laugh at the other two. He decides to cautiously walk to the edge of the water.

"Kyle!" Fanboy calls out. "You need to get us help!"

Kyle snorts. He is unfortunately reminded of their trip climbing a convenience store roof.

"Just swim back to shore!" He says in return. "You're only 10 feet from the shore!"

Chum Chum sobs, "it may as well be 10,000 miles!" 

Kyle feels a pang of pity, he wonders if they can even swim? In frustration and defeat he sighs, conjuring his broom and a life jacket, he decides to help.

He mounts his broom and prepares the take off.

Take off…

Take… off…

Kyle summons a rope and ties himself to his broom, as an extra precaution. 

Now he takes off. He flies over to the boat and lands shakily in it. He unties himself from his broom.

"Kyle, this is perfect!" Fanboy says.

"Oh it was nothing, now let's get— What are you doing?!"

Fanboy has taken the rope and thrown it overboard. It sinks to the bottom of the ocean.

"Aw it's okay Kyle, not everyone's ideas are perfect!" Chum Chum pats Kyle's back.

Kyle groans. "It's okay I still have my broom, the rope was just— Oh my GOD!" 

He finds that Chum Chum has tried using his broom as an oar, but it's also been dropped into the ocean.

Kyle lets out a strangled sob and pulls out his wand.

"I'll summon more rope." He mumbles. Instead of rope, however, he's summoned two life jackets, the perfect size for his two companions. He feels his face burn up. "Or… life vests.." he sits down in frustration.

Fanboy gasps. "With that stick we can make a signal fire!" He reaches for Kyle's wand, but Kyle sees it coming this time, he kicks Fanboy down and holds his wand above his head. 

"You're testing my patience!" He moves to the other side of the boat in a hurry.

The boat rocks dangerously, out of fear Kyle drops his wand and clings to Fanboy.

The sound of wood hitting water is enough to make Kyle cry.

"I'm trapped out here with two morons. No food, no water!" Kyle hiccups, burying his face in Fanboys shoulder

"It's okay Kyle! There's water all around us! And at least you'll die with us!"

Kyle sobs harder.

"Captain Fanboy's log, we've been trapped here for 8 days. I fear we will starve before anyone saves us."

"It's been 10 minutes you ninny."

"Ah, sorry… Captain Fanboy's Log, we've been trapped here for 8 days  _ and _ 10 minutes. I fear we wi—"

"Oh shut it!" Kyle snaps, raising his fist above his head.

"Wait!" Chum Chum announces, climbing over Kyle and pointing to the nearby shore. "Look! It's Yo!"

Fanboy moves to the edge of the boat, it tips slightly. Kyle gasps and clings to the other end.

"Oh my gosh! Chum Chum! You hawk eyed genius!" Fanboy begins to wave at his classmate, Yo sat playing at the edge of the water building a sand castle with her friend, Lupe.

Fanboy was not giving up, he and Chum Chum wave for their friend.

"Yo! Yo! Help us!" Cries Chum Chum.

Yo finally turns, she grins at the younger boy. "Hi Chum Chum!" She waves. "What's up?"

Fanboy sighs. "Thank goodness! Yo we've been trapped out here for 8 days!"

"10 minutes!" Kyle interrupts.

"8 days and 10 minutes! You have to help us!"

Yo giggles. "Okay! I'll see what I can do!"

"Thank you, Yo!" Chum Chum waves to her again. The two boys return to sitting, Fanboy grins at Kyle. "Well, Kyle! Looks like we'll be outta here in no time!"

Kyle sighs. "Thank goodness. If I spent another minute with you two I might combust." He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.

It's been 10 minutes since they've requested Yo's help. The silence in the air is deafening. Before Kyle can say anything he hears the gurgle of someone's stomach.

Fanboy and Kyle turn to Chum Chum.

"Aw, sorry guys I'm just a little hungry."

Fanboy whimpers. "It's started… I'm sorry guys but we need to discuss this."

"What on earth are you tal—"

"If we don't get saved in time… we will have to eat… each other…" Fanboy wipes a tear from his eye.

"What? No we won't what are you— mmph!" Fanboy presses a gloved finger to Kyle's mouth. 

"I know it's a hard thing to talk about, but we have to!"

Kyle glares. "Fine, I'll play along. We eat chum chum. He has the most meat." He grins, although it looks more like he's baring his teeth, his eyes shift between Fanboy and Chum Chum, anticipating their reaction.

Chum Chum gasps, Fanboy gasps, they both look at eachother with wet eyes.

Before anything else could be said a life preserver with rope tied to it is tossed over Chum Chum's head. The three boys look to the shore, the other end of the rope is in Yo's hand.

"Oh thank goodness!" Kyle sighs, he moves to grab the ring off of Chum Chum. Unfortunately Chum Chum is yanked off the boat.

Kyle deflates, but is reinflated with a new inspired rage. "Yo! What's the big idea?"

"Well I'm saving Chum Chum!" She giggles. "The ring is only big enough for one!"

It could fit 3 others, actually.

"But you'll send it back, right Yo?" Fanboy asks.

She raises a brow, pulling the smaller boy to shore. "Er.. Well sorry, Fanboy, it's a single use!"

It wasn't.

She tosses it away before skipping back to her sand castle, the boy tucked under her arm like a small ball.

"Well isnt that just a load of Bullsh—"

"Kyle we're going to die!"

The sun beat down upon the two boys, each of the boys sweating. Fanboy occasionally splashed water onto his face, Kyle refused to even touch the water.

"I fear I'm so dehydrated I can't cry…" Kyle wheezes.

"There's water right here, Kyle"

Kyle doesn't answer.

"I have an idea! One of us can push the boat back to shore! I can't swim so it has to be you Kyle!"

Kyle glares at Fanboy, but soon his eyes are caught on something else. On the shore of the beach Yo has built a giant sandcastle, sand-cake, and sand-reception.

"Is that a wedding?" Kyle asks, sitting up straighter. Fanboy turns to the beach, his mouth hangs open.

"Huh, good for her." Kyle lays back down.

Fanboy glares at Kyle. "Kyle! She can't get away with this! Get out and start kicking!" Fanboy starts pushing Kyle to the edge of the boat.

Kyle kicks Fanboy off. "Get a grip you psychotic ninny! I will not get out of this boat— raft— pool!"

"You. Have. To!" Fanboy continues pushing, Kyle pushes back.

"No. I. Don't!"

"Why not?" Fanboy yells.

"Because I can't swim!" Kyle shouts. 

"Huh?" Kyle gives one last strong shove, in Fanboy's shock he's stopped pushing, letting Kyle push him over the side of the boat. However the shift in weight causes the whole boat to tip over. They are both submerged in water.

Fanboy's head comes up first, gasping for air, he coughs any water out of his mouth and lungs. Kyle soon emerges too,mimicking his actions. Their life vests keep them above the water. Kyle looks to Fanboy in fear and guilt

"F-Fanboy! I'm sorry!"

They both flail, trying to keep themselves above water as small waves knock them back under. Then Kyle sees it. His wand! He kicks and flails over to it. He's suddenly very glad that he conjured life vests, he feels safer knowing he will float up soon.

He grasps and searches for his wand in the wet sand, he feels the thin stick, he kicks off from the bottom, grabbing Fanboy on his way up. He then focuses on being on the beach, just to appear there!

When he opens his eyes he is painfully aware that he's just crashed Yo's sand-wedding. He's standing on her sand-cake

He drops Fanboy, expecting him to stand up. But he looks down and sees Fanboy unconscious.

"Oh goodness."

"Fanboy!" Chum Chum leaves his spot beside Yo, moving to be next to his friend. "Someone has to help him! Someone do cpr! mouth-to-mouth!" Chum Chum looks to Kyle. "Kyle!"

Kyle's face turns red. "W-why me?" He snaps.

"Aren't you a necromancer wizard or something?" Yo says, shoving him off of her sand.

Kyle kneels next to Fanboy, moves his mouth closer to the other boy.

Just before braces can come into contact with lips Fanboy coughs up the water from his lungs, sitting up to let it all out.

Kyle falls back. He sighs. "Oh thank god."

Fanboy looks to Kyle and gives him a big hug.

"You saved me Kyle!" He laughs.

Kyle shoves him off in embarrassment.

"Shut up! Don't get used to it!" He crosses his arms and turns away.

Mr. Mufflin breaks up the crowd of children, not paying any mind to the near death experience that just happened in his class. It's nothing he hasn't seen before, anyways.

"Alright, kids. We have to go now." He sighs. "Oh how I'll miss the beach…" he turns on his heel and sniffles, walking towards the bus.

Kyle stands, offering his hand to Fanboy. Fanboy takes it.

"So you can't swim?"

"It's probably er… a wizard thing…" Kyle mumbles.

"We can learn together! It'll be so much fun whaddya say?"

Kyle glares at the masked boy. Chum Chum tags along behind them.

The sun beat down on the beach as the children left on the bus. 


End file.
